


I Need You

by Yourdarlingdiamond



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Angst, Heartbreak, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 13:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20426681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourdarlingdiamond/pseuds/Yourdarlingdiamond
Summary: Heartbroken after Ringo leaves their apartment, George is inspired to write a song.





	I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> Set in 1964.

Tears soaked the floor and George's hands. Ringo had just left the apartment and George begged him, literally begged him by getting down on his hands and knees.

Ringo had only just left the apartment a few minutes ago but it felt like it has been longer then that. 

George still stayed on the floor, feeling absolutely defeated. The pain that his hands and knees were feeling is nothing compared to the pain in his heart.

The door of the apartment was still opened, he didn't want to close it in the hopes that Ringo would come back. Though that was unlikely and wasn't going to happen.

Scenes from an hour ago, ran though George's mind and all he could hear is Ringo telling him how he doesn't need him anymore.

Ringo walking towards the door and George holding onto his arm and begging him not to leave. Despite what Ringo said about moving on and marrying his dream girl. 

George couldn't take no for an answer as he felt to his knees and grab hold of Ringo's hand. Begging him not to leave him, crying loudly until Ringo told George to shut up.

George had let go off his hands and held them over his face, he had never heard Ringo use that tone of voice before and it scared him a little.

Only a few hours before, everything seem normal. George had planned a special night for them, though Ringo did seem anxious about something.

George just put it down to stress, they had a delicious dinner and George gave Ringo a massage to calm him down. 

Sitting on Ringo's lap, kissing and nibbling at the older man's neck. Teasing him was one of George's favourite things to do.

Ringo started to say something but George really wasn't listening, as he continue to kiss and suck on Ringo's neck.

That was until Ringo repeated what he just said several moments before, George still wasn't listening.

"George..... George" said Ringo as he moved George off him.

Ringo got off from the couch and that was when he told George everything, the moment George's heart broke.

"You belong with me, this is our home" said George as he started to cry.

Ringo had to grab George by his wrists, as a way to stop him from talking.

"How could he leave me like this?" George asked.

George finally got off the floor, walking over to shut the door. Once he had shut the door, George rested his head against it and started to cry again.

This was the worst pain that the guitarist had ever gone though, he had lost his precious drummer. 

George thought that Ringo must be crazy to leave him, no one knows Ringo's story quite like George, therefore no one loves Ringo quite like George.

George walked around the apartment, looking around helplessly at everything. He picked up a photograph of Ringo, a tear came out of his eye and felt onto the photograph, George wiped it away with his finger.

It was late now and George needed to get some sleep, getting a pillow and blanket, he decided to sleep on the couch. He just couldn't sleep in the bed that he and Ringo shared, he would wake up and see that Ringo is not there.

Some days had passed and George hadn't heard or seen Ringo, he was missing that beautiful blue eyed drummer.

George's heartbreak had inspired a song, ever since Ringo left, the lyrics just stayed in his mind, he didn't lose thought of them. And he began to write, the words just came to him, and soon he got his guitar out to play some chords.

He sat down and started singing and playing his guitar, trying to get a good rhythm going.

"You don't realize how much I need you  
Love you all the time and never leave you  
Please come on back to me  
I'm lonely as can be"

In between writing and singing, George had a lot of flashbacks of him and Ringo, he remember the time when he pushed for Ringo to join the band.

How he always admired and saw potential in Ringo more then anyone else.

"Please remember how I feel about you"

It was truly bittersweet for George, this had to be his most heartfelt song, he has ever written.

George put his guitar down and decided to have a break, attending to his flowers. 

An hour passed and George came back to finished on his song, he when over the lyrics are a few times and sang the song again.

He felt satisfied with what he had created, for George this was his pread for Ringo to come back to him.

George couldn't wait to perform this in front of Ringo, watching his face at the realization that this song is for him.

He also couldn't wait to show John and Paul, speaking off which they were coming over to visit him. And George needed to change and be ready for when they arrived.

John and Paul, knew of the situation between him and Ringo. George had always been close to John and Paul but more now then ever, he developed a bond with them.

He was just so thankful to them, they had been nothing but supportive to George.

John and Paul arrived at the apartment, George greeted them and allow them in.

As John and Paul sat down, George offered to make them tea. Handing them their tea, Paul gave George an confused look.

"You didn't make yourself any?" Paul asked.

"No, don't really fancy tea or food" said George.

"Never heard I would see the day, where you don't want to eat" said John in a sarcastic tone.

Paul turned over and gave John an angry look, John realized that the joke wasn't really appropriate and he apologise to George for being thoughtless.

George nodded and gave John a smile. While John and Paul continued to slip on their tea, George just stared at the many photographs of him and Ringo.

John looked over at George, he couldn't help but feel bad for him. John wasn't the kind to show his emotions or become to emotionally attached to anything.

But that's what he secretly admired about George, how he expressed himself so freely and not caring what others think. 

The whole situation with Ringo and George, he really did try to stay out of it, though that wasn't entirely possible.

It was awkward for John and Paul, they were happy for Ringo but at the same time felt sad for George.

George and Ringo always had such an endearing relationship and now it seem over, it came off as a big loss to John and Paul.

John remember the many times he had walked in on George and Ringo kissing and how he would joke and tell them to go be disgusting somewhere else.

In a way, John never thought this thing between George and Ringo would ever end. He even told Ringo, that he would be a fool if he were to leave George.

As John and Paul finished their tea, George collected their cups and put them in the kitchen. The three of them then made their way to the couch.

"You know since Ringo left there has been this emptiness, I miss him and though he isn't here I can't help but see him" said George.

Paul had his hand on George's shoulder trying to comfort him and John gave George, a sympathetic look.

"Those flowers we planted, we named each of those flowers, it was important to us, everything in our home has meaning" said George.

"But it's not the same without Ringo?" Paul asked.

"You already know but he left me in tears, I could hate for him for that but I could never hate him" said George.

"So what are you going to do?" John asked.

"Stay here in this apartment, could you excuse me for a moment" said George.

"Okay" said Paul.

George rushed off to his bedroom, he returned with his guitar and lyrics to his new song.

"Well out of sadness, I wrote a song" said George as he gave John and Paul the lyrics.

John and Paul when over the lyrics, exchanging looks with George who looked nervous.

George decided to sing the song to them, John and Paul looked on with mild amusement. When George had finished, John and Paul smiled at him.

"George, that's wonderful" said Paul.

"Thanks, it's for Richie" said George.

George looked down at the floor with a rather sad expression on his face.

"I think it's a great song" said John.

"We will record it then?" George asked.

"Of cause we will, but I think it might be a bit awkward when we have to perform it with Ringo" said Paul.

"Well that isn't the feeling I'm after, I want it to be a moment of realization for Ringo, for him to know just how much I need him" said George.

While John and Paul liked George's song, the thought that George wasn't going to give up on Ringo, worried them.

Ringo had made it clear that he wanted to marry and have a family. John and Paul knew that George was setting himself up for more heartbreak but they couldn't do anything about it, they just had to continue being supportive friends.

A few days later and it was back to work for the lads as they started to work on their record.

The atmosphere was awkward for the first few days, George would walk in and not say a word to Ringo. 

Sometimes Ringo would walk in on George with John and Paul, it was strange to Ringo, seeing George spend so much time with John and Paul.

When the day came for George to finally perform his song for Ringo. He was very nervous and needed time to get himself together.

Upon performing, George would turn to look at Ringo every now and then. Tears poured out and his voice started to crack due, he really did try to keep it together but he couldn't.

Ringo knew all too well the song was about him and even he felt emotional. He knew that George was pouring his heart out to him.  
Ringo loves his soon to be wife but he really just wanted to embrace George and tell him that he will always love him.

The evening came for Ringo to finally collect his things from his and George's apartment.

John and Paul were there with George, they were there as his emotional support.

When Ringo entered the apartment, there was silence between all four of them.

Ringo had noticed that George had already put his things on the table. Not everything, however as Ringo walked into the bedroom and got the last of his belongings.

As he walked to the table and put his things into bags, suddenly the silence in the room was lifted when he heard George say something to him.

"Are you sure that this is what you want?" George asked.

Ringo turned over and looked at George, his eyes then moving to John and Paul before going back to George.

"George, I do love her very much" said Ringo.

"Just not me anymore" said George.

"No not true" said Ringo as he moved closer to George.

"I love you and I always will" said Ringo.

"But don't you see that no matter who you get with, they won't ever understand you, quite like I do" said George.

"And I can say the same for you George" said Ringo.

"Don't you see that's why we have to stay together because we are right for each other" said George.

"It's not as easy as all of that" said Ringo.

"Is there anyway we can still be together?" George asked.

"George, he is going to be a married man soon" said Paul.

"I don't care, all I know is that I love him" said George as tears started to come out of his eyes.

Ringo then wrapped his arms around George, bringing him in for a warm embrace.

George's tears were soaking the back of Ringo's shirt, Ringo held onto the back of George's head, gently playing with his hair.

Ringo moved back so that he was face to face with George. He cupped George's face and stare deeply into his eyes.

"George, lately I have come to the realization that no one will ever love me quite you, our connection will never be broken. But this, I think we both knew that this wasn't going to last forever" said Ringo.

"You mean so much to me and this is the hardest thing I think I'll ever have to go though" said George.

Ringo just looked at him, he would do anything to see George smile again, he hated that sadness in his eyes.

Ringo took a step forward and leaned in closer to George, they rub their noses together and both close their eyes as they when in for a kiss.

This being their final kiss, George was going to miss this. The feeling of Ringo's lips aganist his own, none of his kisses were ever meaningless to him.

John and Paul watched on, both feeling a little sad for their friends.

Ringo pulled away, opening his eyes as George was doing the same. Placing their foreheads together and staring into each other's eyes.

"You have to let me go, now" said Ringo.

George bit his lip and closed his eyes as he took a few steps back, moving closer to John and Paul.

They watched on as Ringo picked up his bags, Ringo then made his way to the door. 

George couldn't handle the sight of his love walking out the door for the last time.

Ringo opened the door, he stopped and looked back at George.

"I'll always love you" said Ringo.

George's breathing started to get heavy as he watched Ringo leave the room, the door slowly closing behind him.

George starts hyperventilating, he felt like he was losing his balance. 

Paul noticed that George was finding it hard to stand on his own two feet and luckily he was there to catch George as he collapsed into his arms.

The younger man started sobbing uncontrollably, Paul was trying very hard not to cry, it was just so hard.

"My... Richie" said George as he cried his eyes out.

John looks down and shakes his head in disbelief.

When John and Paul had finally left the apartment, George took time in walking around the apartment.

Only a few weeks ago, George was on a mission to get Ringo back into his loving arms. Now his worse nightmare had came true and he felt like he couldn't go on.

He had shared this with apartment with Ringo for quite some time and it really did feel like the end of an era.

George knew that he couldn't continue to live in this apartment, Ringo was gone and it was no longer a home to him.

George hoped that no one will ever mention the time that he and Ringo used to live together. Ever again for as long as he lives, it would bring back to many memories, more painful then happy.


End file.
